I Don't Mind
by KawaiiDino
Summary: EdwardxOC - It was one of those days...R&R, please. :


It was one of those days. Those days that came around every month. Those painful days. Ugh, I hated those days.

-

I couldn't take it anymore I had simply walked out of class, straight to my car and had gone home. I knew he was worried, I didn't mind, he was always worried about me.

I pulled into the driveway, fumbling for the keys of my flat; I left the car keys in the ignition.

I groaned as I got out of the car, staggering once I had pulled myself up. _Ugh, this is just too much!_

I closed the car door, leaning against it, quite heavily. I took a deep breath, preparing to make my way up to my apartment. Stairs. _Damn stairs_.

-

I made my way through my apartment, kicking the empty boxes and piles of clothes out of the way, leaving an open trail for later.

I just dropped into my bed, ignoring the open front door. As my last thoughts of him slipped away, so did my conscience.

-

"You shouldn't keep your doors open." The voice woke me. I opened my eyes, groggily blinking, not bothering to stir. He knew I was awake.

"I'm still safe, aren't I?" I close my eyes again, sleep beckoning. _Hmm, sleep._ I felt the mattress move, and then cold. His arms around me.

"Stop narrating." He scolded, his husky voice playing with my mind. He chuckled, but stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Need…sleep." I groaned, rolling over so that my head was pressed under his chin, his arms encircled me now.

_Sweet sleep._

-

When I woke up again I felt so much better. No pain; anywhere! The covers restricted my view of the rest of the room as I sat up.

Twilight, it was twilight. Edward! Where was he?

A rustle came from the other room. Ah, Edward! Yay.

I pushed the covers off completely bringing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Edward. Edward." I whined, legs lazily swinging. "Edwaaard." Gosh, where was that boy…uh, man?

Every few seconds I called his name, "Edward. Edward." On and on, his name, every few seconds.

Suddenly, the bustling stopped and the apartment became eerily quiet. Uh, hello. What just happened? What if it was some super evil vampire menace that Edward had tried to slay…I hope not. But just to be sure…

"Edward?"

I stopped my legs and the silence continued. No replied meant no Edward? _Oh please no._

Listening intently I got out of bed and made my way to the living room. Slowly. On the living room walls, opposite my large, open windows, shadows played gaily. Maybe that was a good sign? Maybe, uh…maybe Edward went out for some milk? Or an ice cream?

_**Rustle.**_

"Gotcha." Came a whisper.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" my scream rang through the empty apartment and I lashed out; left, right, left, right.

"Ha ha ha…" Edward chuckled. Oh, he was so dead.

-

Okay, so trying to chase a perfect specimen of the undead around your living room should so not be attempted. It's a stupid idea, trust me.

They're faster

They're silent

They are stronger

Edward – 1, Me – 0

The consequence of actually trying to catch the above mentioned will most probably be: you, trapped in a blanket, sat on a couch and surrounded by millions and millions of burning candles.

The rain softly pattered on the windows as Edward stood, a perfect Adonis, looking out onto the street. To him rain must come in one continuous cycle, one rainy day no different from the one before, or the one after. To live forever, would be interesting.

"You okay?" He asked, like so many times before.

"Yeah, why?" I spoke from my little cocoon. Had he heard the thoughts? Of course he had, that stupid grimace confirmed it.

"Sarah, do you want to live forever?' my eyes widened.

"What?" came the choked reply. Uh…this was new? Was he offering?

He chuckled.

But it soon disappeared. "If me being with you makes you want to live forever…I don't think I can stay-"

"Wait! Are you breaking up with me?" he looked at me, sharply turning his head, staring at me, anguish burning in his eyes." Uh, I guess not, then." I looked down.

He walked over to me and took my face in his hands-as cliché as that is- he stared me straight in the eyes and took an unnecessary breath before continuing.

"I'm worried about you, always. I always will be. I'm worried that you might want something from me, something that I can give-but won't." he looked down now, face turned to stone, hands turned to flame.

"You don't have to worry about that." He looked up and I smile at him gently. "I don't mind."

The end


End file.
